


如果圣诞不下雪

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	如果圣诞不下雪

-  
再回来的时候，这里还是没有什么太大的变化。  
路两边的银杏一边叶子落尽了，另一边还没有，甚至还有一棵树是完全绿色的。  
林彦俊站在门口看了好一会，好像是要确认这棵树和其他树是一个品种。

“不好意思让一下。”

有声音从后面传过来，稍微从门边让开一点，有人从他旁边走过去。  
感应门开了又关。  
林彦俊还是没有进去。

 

-  
拿着写着地址的纸条，林彦俊站在单元楼门口向上看过去。  
32层的楼，从下面看上面有点变形。  
进了电梯，还没有按楼层就有人在外面喊。  
“诶！等一下！”  
林彦俊伸出手拦在门边，进来一个男生。  
“谢谢啊。”  
男生气喘吁吁的向他道谢。  
林彦俊看了他两眼。  
“没关系。”

32楼。  
林彦俊按了自己的楼层之后转过来询问男生。  
“哦，18层。”  
男生一边说着一边向这边走了两步，伸出手。  
碰到了林彦俊帮他按楼层的手。  
指尖碰到的时候，是比金属按键还要冰凉的触感。  
林彦俊一下收回了手。

“啊，不，不好意思啊。”  
男生似乎是被他的过激反应给吓到了，讪讪的收回手。  
林彦俊轻轻的抬头看了他一眼，没再说话。

电梯上升的不算慢，但是太过安静总是让人不好受的，男生也不敢和林彦俊搭话，生怕再冒犯。  
男生出去的时候微微点头示意，林彦俊也点头回复。

一直到电梯到了顶楼，电梯打开的声音才把他从走神中拉回来。  
从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门，新房子里除了找人运来的行李箱之外什么也没有。  
到处都是白色。  
条件性的反胃，强烈的眩晕感涌上来。走带阳台深呼吸了几下才缓过劲来。

那么，要在这里生活了。

 

-  
林彦俊再去医院的时候，秋叶已经掉光了。  
主治医生是陈立农。

“诶，是你啊！”  
陈立农一下就认出了他，热络的打着招呼。  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊微微点头，把自己的病历递了过去。

“林彦俊。”  
陈立农一个字一个字的念着他的名字。  
“我有一个朋友也姓林呢。”  
林彦俊抬起头来看着他。  
“这个姓很常见。”  
似乎没有想到他会这么严肃，陈立农不好意思的笑了一下。

不再开玩笑，陈立农开始尽一个医生的职责。  
“你这属于顽疾，想要根治的话恐怕有点难诶。”  
陈立农皱着眉头说。  
“我知道，开点止痛药就行了。”  
林彦俊似乎是听惯了这样的说辞，冷冷的回答到。  
“止痛药不能乱来的，会有依赖性，你还是做做物理治疗吧。”  
“那就算了。”  
林彦俊从检查的床上做起来，穿好鞋准备走。

“诶你，你还是试一试吧，你现在这样应该，”  
陈立农想说“应该很痛”，但他没有说，他好像有点明白这个男人的脾气了。  
“应该不太方便吧。”

“没什么不方便的。”  
我已经习惯了。  
后面一句林彦俊并没有说，而是直接离开了。

“哇，陈医生，他这这样还不治疗，真是。”  
助手在一边感叹到。  
“算了。”  
陈立农叹了一口气。  
治病是世界上最不能强求的事。  
当时的陈立农是这么觉得的。

 

-  
林彦俊回到家，东西都已经收拾好了，但屋子还是空荡荡的，林彦俊也没有什么心思添置什么，走过客厅到卧室，直接躺倒在床上。  
看了看周围，空的有点不适宜。  
过几天，过几天去买点什么吧。  
一边想着一边闭上了眼睛。

 

这么一晃就是好几天，林彦俊终于打起精神来到花鸟市场。  
没有选择置办家电，林彦俊决定买一点什么活的东西放在家里。  
小猫小狗小兔子看起来可爱，但是难养活。  
树木花草倒是好养活，但是没生气，动也不会动。  
逛了一大圈林彦俊也什么都没有买上。  
还剩最后一家店了，是一个水族馆。

 

陈立农准备下楼溜猫，只要他在家，他们家的一一就会闹着要出门。  
哦，他的猫名字叫做一一。  
刚下楼就遇到了林彦俊。  
抱着一缸金鱼的林彦俊。

“嗨！”  
陈立农一靠近，林彦俊就警惕的往后退了一步。

诶？自己有那么可怕吗？  
陈立农歪着脑袋正准备反思一下自己，就发现林彦俊死死的盯着自己怀里的一一。  
再看看他抱着的金鱼。  
“哈哈哈，你不用害怕，一一不会吃掉它们的。”  
陈立农一边说着一边把一一往鱼缸凑了一点，林彦俊果不其然又退了一步。

“一一？”  
“啊？”  
陈立农一下有点没有反应过来。  
“啊，对，它叫一一。”  
林彦俊低下头看着金鱼没再说话。

“一一你看，这是新朋友哦！”  
陈立农趁着林彦俊不注意把一一的脸怼到鱼缸上。  
林彦俊把眼睛瞪得和第一次看到金鱼的一一一模一样。  
“你看，我说没事吧。”  
陈立农笑着看着林彦俊。

“它有名字吗？”陈立农问。  
“没有。”  
“没有？”  
“金鱼为什么要有名字。”  
不是反问句，林彦俊肯定的说。  
“诶，宠物都要有名字的嘛！”  
“它不是宠物。”  
陈立农被林彦俊一句话堵死了，还没想好辩驳，林彦俊就走开了。  
没有名字的金鱼。  
陈立农走出去的时候还在想，不知道想金鱼还是想人。

 

-  
林彦俊每天都会在鱼缸前面站很久。  
今天也是和小鱼相对无言的一天，靠近缸沿能和它对视，眼睛里什么也没有。  
他特地买了一个小台子，把鱼缸放在上面，是能反射到阳光的地方。缸里什么都没有，没有沙石，没有水草，只有一条鱼。  
林彦俊买的这个缸倒是不小，但是鱼只有一条。  
反正也只是会忘记和被忘记，孤独又有什么不好呢？

林彦俊刚放下手里喂食的小袋子门铃就响了。

“诶呀你知道我敲了几家门才找到你嘛，尴尬死了。”  
一打开门陈立农就径直走进来。  
“你门上怎么什么都没有？哦，你刚搬进来对吧，下次给你找一副对联。”

林彦俊一直站在门边没有说话，眼睁睁看着陈立农穿着鞋走了进去。

“对了，说正事吧，我是来给你送药的。”

“谁允许你进来的？”  
林彦俊突然打断了他。

“啊？”

“谁允许你进来的?”  
林彦俊又重复了一边。  
毫无感情的。

“啊，那个，我，”  
陈立农好像突然意识到自己的无礼，显得有点局促。

“出去。”  
林彦俊重新打开了门，人还是站在门边。  
陈立农站着不动，林彦俊只是转过头来看着他。  
他不想再说第二遍。

在林彦俊的注视下陈立农终于迈开步子向门边走去。  
“诶！”  
林彦俊正要关门就被陈立农给挡下了。  
“这个是给你的，中药，比止痛药好。”  
陈立农把药塞到林彦俊的手上就急匆匆的消失在了走廊里。

走到走廊的尽头陈立农才停下来靠在墙上。  
还不错，虽然被赶出来的，但是药收下了。  
要不是自己装作无礼的样子，让林彦俊把脾气发在赶自己出去上，那么药一定会被拒绝的吧。  
陈立农攥了攥手。  
医生的同情心不应该泛滥才对。

林彦俊醒来的时候是夜里，走到厨房倒了一杯水，顺便看了一下小鱼。  
喂食的袋子旁边是自己白天随手放在放在那里的中药。  
厚厚的一摞，小鱼的光都被挡住了。  
光被挡住了。

 

-  
林彦俊很少出门，工作是可以在家里完成的，也没有社交圈子。  
现在唯一的“负累”就是小鱼。  
是还没有名字的小鱼。

再见到陈立农就是在花鸟市场。

“诶！”  
陈立农突然从后面拍了他一下。  
林彦俊回过头去，陈立农却又露出一副刚刚没有认出是他的神情。  
“林彦俊。”  
陈立农笑着叫了他的名字。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊微微的点了点头，这就算是打过招呼了。

“你来这里买鱼食吗？”  
陈立农露出明知故问的傻气。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊低头看了看陈立农手上拎着的东西。

“哦，这些都是给一一的，嘿嘿。”  
觉察到林彦俊的目光，陈立农笑着解释道。

这分明是不用说也知道的事情，林彦俊觉得陈立农大概是一个只会笑的傻子。

从水族馆出来的时候，陈立农还在门口。  
“一起回去吧。”  
陈立农转过头来看他。

 

正赶上下班的高峰期，拎着大包小包的林彦俊和陈立农可并不轻松。  
两个人并排站着，一手拎着东西，另一只手握在同一根柱子上。站不稳的时候会向对方的方向倾过去，胳膊和肩膀都挨在一起，靠着自己的重量承接另一个人不稳的重心。  
是秋天了，穿着风衣和呢子大衣，不同的材质摩擦在一起的感觉很奇怪，就像用毛皮摩擦的玻璃棒，是负电。  
那么根据电荷守恒的原理，正电在哪里呢？  
要找电流的方向吧。  
好像和胳膊旁边的温度是一起传过来的。

“诶，到了到了，下车吧。”  
林彦俊还在走神就被陈立农从人堆里拽出了地铁。  
一直到走上楼梯才发现有什么不对劲。

“没到吧，我们是不是少坐了一站。”  
林彦俊依然用着陈述语气的问句，但是第一次用“我们”。  
“没有啊。”  
陈立农不为所动的向前走着，林彦俊却直接站住不动了，只看着陈立农。  
陈立农算是知道了，这就是这个男人反抗的本事。

“是没到家，但是我们去吃饭。”  
陈立农向哄小孩一样折回来拽住林彦俊往前走。  
我为什么要跟你吃饭？  
这句话林彦俊没再问出口，自己并不是很想听陈立农耍赖皮找一些蹩脚的理由。

坐到店里的时候林彦俊才终于搓了搓自己快要冻僵的手。  
林彦俊点菜的时候陈立农一直在旁边看着他，一直到他把菜单还给侍应生。  
林彦俊转过头来和他对视，陈立农知道，这就是“干什么”的意思。

“没什么，觉得你和我一个朋友很像。”  
“口味。”  
像是怕林彦俊误会，陈立农又加了一句。

“很正常。”  
林彦俊没再搭理他。

这是陈立农和林彦俊一起吃的第一餐饭。  
林彦俊吃饭的时候很安静，夹给他什么他就吃什么，如果不给他夹，他就只吃面前的菜。

“你是王安石吗？”  
陈立农终于忍无可忍了。

“啊？”  
林彦俊把头从盘子里抬起来。

“只吃面前的菜！你的筷子比其他人短吗？”

林彦俊下意识的看了看筷子。  
“我以为，”  
林彦俊说到一半没有再说。

“你以为什么？”  
陈立农倒是很有兴趣追问下去。

林彦俊叹了一口气。  
“我以为你说我像一块石头。”

“哈。”  
陈立农被他一本正经的样子给逗笑了。  
“是！是像！你自己知道就行。”

林彦俊轻轻的笑了，带着一点自嘲，和，和从来没有见过的轻快。  
是陈立农从来没有见过的轻快。

回去的时候还是坐地铁，天色晚了，地铁上没有什么人，两个人并排坐在一起，并不像站着那样紧紧挨着，林彦俊的袋子放在两个人中间。  
陈立农觉得心里怪怪的，说不上来，但是好像嫌这个袋子有点碍眼。  
为什么呢？  
陈立农想了一路。  
哦，或许是因为它不应该占着一个座位吧。  
陈立农下车的时候想。  
即使车上没有人，它也应该只是一个塑料袋呀。  
嗯，就是这样。一定是这样。

 

-  
陈立农听到敲门声的时候刚给一一洗完澡。

“这个给一一。”  
林彦俊站在门口，把一大包小鱼干塞到陈立农手里。

“哇，你把你的小鱼~”  
陈立农正准备开个玩笑，抬起头来看着林彦俊不苟言笑的皱着眉毛，讪讪的笑了笑没再说下去。  
似乎是感应到有人来给自己送吃的，一一跑过来窝在林彦俊的脚边。

“它好像很喜欢你。”  
陈立农蹲下来摸了摸它还没干的毛。  
林彦俊好像有点不好意思。  
“我先走了。”  
说完就消失在了走廊里。

有的时候陈立农会真心的觉得林彦俊其实也没有那么难相处，他会时不时把自己“不要的”送来给一一，也会收留加了好几天班没有饭吃的陈立农吃饭。

 

今天遇到林彦俊的时候，他正拿着很多东西走进单元楼。  
“哇，这什么？”  
陈立农吃惊的看着。

“之前没到的行李。”  
林彦俊说话就是这样简洁，并没有不开心，这是陈立农揣摩了好久才发现的。

林彦俊和陈立农把手里的大包小包堆在门口。  
林彦俊去找剪刀拆箱子，忙活了好几个小时才收拾得七七八八。

“剩下的我自己来就行了。”  
林彦俊把陈立农打发到一边，他就在房间里晃悠。

“你会拉大提琴？”  
陈立农从架子后面翻出一本谱子，呆呆的看着。

“会一点吧，小时候学过。”  
林彦俊看了他一眼就继续收拾。

“你学什么专业的？”

“英语。”

陈立农好像轻轻的叹了一口气。

 

十二月的第一天，陈立农放假，好说歹说才让林彦俊和他一起出门买点东西。  
是周六，街上人很多，陈立农走在林彦俊的左边，旁边的人的左手有的时候会不小心碰上来。  
陈立农忍住了没有握住。

买完东西没有着急回家，两个人现在公交站牌前面闲聊。

“你的东西都是买给一一的。”  
林彦俊看了看他手上的袋子。  
“对呀，天冷了，等着把它喂肥了吃了。”  
陈立农开玩笑说。

林彦俊被他给逗笑了，陈立农偏过头去看他。  
背景是街道，人来人往的，有的孩子拿着棉花糖，卖糖葫芦的人穿着厚重的棉服，脸色冻得和糖葫芦一样，有情侣在吵架，手甩开又牵上。  
林彦俊靠在栏杆上轻轻的笑着。  
陈立农有点走神。

“怎么了吗？”  
林彦俊发现陈立农盯着自己不说话。  
“陈立农！”

“啊。”  
“没什么。”  
陈立农勉强的笑了一下。  
“没什么。”

回去的路上陈立农都没有这么说话，一直到躺在床上的时候他才明白自己的心思。

闭上眼睛，陈立农又做梦了。  
这么很多天以来，他一直都在做同一个梦。  
梦到林彦俊。  
到医院的林彦俊。抱着金鱼的林彦俊。靠在栏杆上笑的林彦俊。

每当陈立农想要跟他说话的时候，突然有大提琴的声音响起来。  
惊醒。

抬起手来，银制的戒指在月色下有点反光。  
陈立农从床上爬起来，书桌上又一个扣在桌子上的相框，里面有一张照片。  
是两个人的合照。

有点像吧。  
不要喜欢他。  
这是对替代品的不公平。

 

-  
周末的时候陈立农去林彦俊家吃饭了，这是一个星期之前就说好的。到的有点早，林彦俊才刚开始洗菜。  
“来了。”  
林彦俊开了门就急匆匆的回到厨房了。  
陈立农径直走到沙发上坐下。

“今天没有带一一来呢。”  
林彦俊在厨房跟他搭话。

“嗯。”

“那他今天晚上吃什么？”

“回去再说吧。”

“把它弄上来吧，我这里，”

“林彦俊。”  
陈立农突然打断了他。

“嗯？”

陈立农停了一会。

“我有喜欢的人。”

“啊？”  
林彦俊停下正在洗菜的手，回过身来看着他。

“我说，我有喜欢的人。”  
陈立农低着头没有看他，转着手上的戒指。

“嗯。”  
就像早就知道一样，林彦俊没有说什么，重新低下头去。

晚饭的时候还是照常，吃完饭碗是陈立农洗的，林彦俊站在鱼缸前面没有动。

“那我先走了。”  
陈立农把洗澡巾挂好，甩了甩手上的水。

“是不能忘记的人吗？”  
林彦俊背对着他说。

陈立农看着他的背影，然后又转过身去。  
“嗯。”  
“是不能忘记的人。”

 

-  
那是陈立农读大二的时候，医学生每天都忙到起飞，天一冷根本就没有去实验室的动力。  
于是，今天，陈立农迟到了。  
已经迟到了，他也就不慌不忙，走在路上感叹着其实学校的景观还是不错的。  
路过湖边的时候听到有大提琴的声音。  
一个人坐在湖边的延展台上，面对着湖面在拉大提琴。  
这么冷的天，他都不冷吗？陈立农看着他露在外面的手发呆。

陈立农也不知道自己站在那里看了多久，一直到口袋里的手机响了。  
是室友打来的。  
“陈立农！你想死吧！你到哪去了？还不来！”  
“哦，哦，我来了，来了。”  
陈立农一边接电话一边就匆匆的跑走了。  
琴声还从后面传过来。  
啊，我都没有看到他长什么样子。  
陈立农心里想。

再次见到是在学校的交响乐团演出的时候，或者说不是见到，是陈立农单方面的认出了他。  
票是朋友送的，第一排，最右边。  
其实坐在哪里陈立农并不介意，毕竟交响乐演出又不是演唱会，坐在哪里不都是听嘛。

灯暗了，又亮起来。  
前奏是一段大提琴独奏，声音一响起来陈立农就暗灭了还在玩的手机。  
一抬头就看到他。  
陈立农知道自己不会认错。  
这一次自己总算是看到他了。  
他就坐在自己的正前方，乐团的中后部，穿着灰色的西装，因为坐着而露出脚踝。  
头微微低着，睫毛的阴影打在脸上。  
抬头看指挥的时候，陈立农才看全了他的样子。

鼓点响起来了。  
演出开始。

表演结束的时候，坐在左边的人都说敲鼓的人帅，坐在右边的人都说拉大提琴的人帅。

“陈立农，你说，你觉得鼓好还是大提琴好。”  
朋友跟在他旁边问。  
“鼓。”  
陈立农浑浑噩噩的说。  
一路走回去。陈立农觉得自己心里都是开始的鼓点。  
一直到寝室楼下他才明白，这不是鼓点，是心跳声。

“大提琴。”  
他突然对朋友说。  
“啊？什么？”  
陈立农笑了笑跑上了楼。  
我是说，大提琴。

 

陈立农和拉大提琴的阿毅在一起似乎是顺理成章的事情，周围也没有什么其他的声音。  
人们早就习惯了帅哥与帅哥之间的内部消化。

是在一起的第二年，圣诞。  
陈立农大晚上的非要把人家拉出来，还神秘兮兮的不说原因。  
到了第一次见到他的湖旁边，陈立农才从口袋里掏出两个小盒子。

“嗯，打开看看。”  
陈立农笑着把盒子递过去。  
是一个戒指。

“是一对哦！我知道你最喜欢梵高，这个戒指的名字就叫梵高星空。”  
陈立农得意洋洋的说。

“啊，还有，这个油画盖子可以打开的，里面刻了你的姓，是我亲手刻的哦！”

后来这个戒指陈立农再没有摘下来过。

 

-  
那天之后陈立农几乎没有见到过林彦俊，即使再见到也就是简单的打个招呼。  
有的时候陈立农会觉得是自己误会了，他可能对自己并没有意思，这样一来倒是自己搞僵了两个人的关系。

陈立农有的时候会想他，没来由的，但是只要看到手上的戒指又摇摇头把他从脑海里甩出去。  
不可以的，这样。

 

陈立农带着一一进了电梯之后，还没有按楼层，林彦俊就进来了。  
一一活蹦乱跳的窜林彦俊的怀里。

“一一！”  
陈立农无奈的叫了它一声，又抱歉的对林彦俊笑了笑。

林彦俊没有说什么，抱着一一晃了晃它的小爪子。

到了18层，一一没有任何要下来的迹象。  
“一一，我们走啦！”  
陈立农靠在它旁边招呼着。小东西只是把脑袋往林彦俊怀里又埋了埋。  
“哈。”  
陈立农差点被它气死。

“要不，去我家坐坐吧。”  
陈立农陪着笑脸对林彦俊说。

一进屋，一一就跑去一边玩了，陈立农去倒水了，林彦俊就在屋子里随便晃悠。

书桌上倒扣着的相框吸引了他的注意力。  
翻过来。  
是一张两个人的合照。

陈立农进来的时候，林彦俊正对着照片发呆。

“这就是我说的人。”  
陈立农倒是没有什么好掩饰的。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊点点头没说什么。

接过陈立农递过来的水。  
“那他现在，在？”  
林彦俊试探的问到。

"他死了。  
陈立农喝了一口水。

“死了？”

“嗯。”  
“我们是大学认识的，他是拉大提琴的，毕业之后他要出国两年，但是第一年快要过年的时候就联系不上了，后来是和他一起去留学的朋友联系我的，说他已经死了。”  
陈立农轻描淡写的说。

“怎么死的？”

“自杀。”  
“说是抑郁症，呵，他怎么可能得抑郁症？他是什么样的人我最清楚。”  
意识到情绪过激，陈立农又缓和下来。  
“总之我不相信。”

“谁会拿这种事情骗人呢。”  
林彦俊盯着手上的水杯说。

陈立农没再说话。  
他当然知道没有人会拿这个骗人，但是自己真的没有办法相信。  
这么多年了，自己宁愿相信是他欺骗自己，是他抛弃了自己，也不愿相信，他是真的死了。

“忘记他吧。”  
林彦俊把水杯放在桌子上就走了。

忘记他？  
或许会吧，也或许，不会。

 

-  
今天碰到林彦俊的时候他正抱着一个大箱子。

“怎么了吗？”  
陈立农赶上他问。

“家里的吊灯坏了。”  
林彦俊自顾自的往前走着。

“我来拿吧。”  
陈立农看了他的腿一眼，接过他手里的箱子大步向前走去。

到了楼里，陈立农提出要帮他装吊灯。  
林彦俊心里也知道，自己的腿上有伤，站在椅子上装吊灯的危险系数有多大，就没拒绝。

到家里林彦俊就脱下外套，只穿着一件圆领的毛衣，陈立农也脱了外套开始拆吊灯的箱子。  
站在椅子上的时候，林彦俊就在下面帮忙扶着。

“帮我把那个小的螺丝递过来。”

陈立农在上面说着，林彦俊在下面递。  
弯腰拿钉子的时候陈立农看到了他脖子上挂着一个吊坠。  
一个，银质的，蓝色的吊坠？  
陈立农觉得自己的心跳得有点快，但是站在椅子上也没有仔细看。

装好之后林彦俊扶他下来，然后去倒水。

“林彦俊。”  
陈立农叫住他。

“这是什么？”  
陈立农突然靠过来，手碰上林彦俊的脖子，冷得他瑟缩了一下。  
顺着银质的链条一点点向外拉扯。  
“干什么！”  
林彦俊想要躲开，但是陈立农并没有松手，一把拽出项链。

“这是什么？”  
陈立农的声音有点颤抖。  
“你为什么会有这个？”

陈立农的手还拽着没有放开，项链的吊坠和他手上的戒指泛着同样的光泽。  
梵高星空。

 

-  
陈立农好几天没有带一一下楼了，小家伙的脾气上来把家里弄的一团糟。陈立农屈服于此，不得不给它穿上白色的小毛衣带他出门“兜风”。  
天气很冷了，陈立农把一一揣在怀里，只露出一双眼睛，冷冽的风透着清新的味道逗乐了一一，小爪子在怀里蹭来蹭去。  
“不可以下来走哦！太冷了。”  
陈立农低头劝它。  
似乎是感应到什么，一一挣扎得更厉害了，陈立农顺着它的方向看过去，一个包得严严实实的黑影子从小路的另一边走进单元门里。  
一一都能轻易认出你来呢。  
装吊灯那天之后陈立农和林彦俊再没有见过，准确的说是陈立农被躲着了。  
找时间再说吧，陈立农心里想。  
他现在脑子乱糟糟的。

 

今天陈立农值夜班，晚上的这个时候一般不会有病人送来，如果有的话就是急诊。  
陈立农正坐在椅子上走神，外面的铃声突然想起来，刚站起来护士就跑进来。  
“陈医生，来了一个急诊病人。”  
急匆匆的跑出去，陈立农从来没有想过，林彦俊会以这样的方式来见他。  
躺在担架上。

“怎么了？”  
陈立农有点着急的问送他来的警察。  
“好像是家里的玻璃碎了，楼下的邻居听到声音太大了，怕有什么事情就报警了，进去他就这样。”  
简单的看了一眼伤口，陈立农知道，碎玻璃扎进了原来的伤口。  
如果手术不成功，就得截肢了。

从11点到凌晨3点，手术做了四个小时。  
等到手术室门口的红灯熄灭，陈立农从手术里面走出来，才脱力的坐在门口的椅子上。

椅子上一个人都没有。  
里面躺着的那个人，没有人在等他，没有在哭着问，“他还活着吗？”

“陈医生，这边我们会收尾了，你回去休息吧。”  
护士跑出来让他回去。  
“不了，我，我就待在这里好了。”  
陈立农扭过过去向里面看着。

那么现在，我是在外面等你的人了。

 

躺在病房里，只有机器的声响。  
陈立农坐在旁边看着他。  
他的眼睛闭着，陈立农向前凑了一点，其实还是很像的，仔细看的话好像变化不大。  
陈立农又伸出手把他的项链从领口拽出来。  
眼睛有点朦胧，看不太清楚，陈立农干脆闭上眼睛去摩挲，掀开梵高星空的盖子，里面的内壁上隐约又一个字母。  
“L”  
没错，是自己当初亲手刻的。  
眼睛闭着眼泪也还是落下来。  
为什么自己没有早一点怀疑，明明就在自己旁边。  
陈立农睁开眼，躺在病床上的人的样子模糊得看不清了，但是又好像和以前重合起来。

对不起。  
真的对不起。  
是我没有认出你。  
是我错过你。

 

陈立农在病房守了好多天，当然都是夜里，他睡着的时候。  
林彦俊的状况渐渐好起来，只要醒来就可以出院。

陈立农知道，还有一些问题没有弄明白。

今晚陈立农也在，后半夜了，陈立农从病房里走出去，泡了一杯热咖啡端在手里，没有再回去，而是坐在走廊的椅子上。  
拨通了朋友的电话。

“喂？”  
朋友的声音迷迷糊糊的，应该是还没有睡醒。

“林彦俊就是阿毅吧。”  
陈立农开门见山。

那边没有了动静，应该是被他吓到了。

“我已经知道了，没必要再瞒我了，我只想知道全部的事情。”  
陈立农努力让自己的声音听上去冷静，无动于衷。

电话的那边传来叹气的声音。  
“我本来也没有想要瞒你的，是他不让我说，我可以告诉你，但我怕你承受不了。”

陈立农轻轻的笑了一下。  
“有什么承受不了的，这么多年我都在死了的阴影里，不是也过得好好的嘛。”

“听了再说吧。”  
朋友没再多说什么劝告。

故事像冬季的夜晚一样冷冰冰的开始了。

 

-  
那是林彦俊刚刚出国的时候。  
伦敦的冬天不比国内好过多少，加上他天性怕冷，每天撑着雨伞走在路上的感觉并不好受。  
雨一连下了两周。  
今天林彦俊也撑着自己的黑伞，背着沉重的大提琴走在演出结束回家的路上。

“嘿，毅。”  
有人从后面叫他。  
那个时候他还不叫林彦俊。

“奥利弗。”  
林彦俊回头冲他笑了笑。  
奥利弗是他的同学，两个人在一个交响乐团，他负责的是萨克斯。

“你要回去吗？”  
奥利弗自然的接过他的雨伞。

“嗯。”

“我帮你打伞吧。”

那天晚上是奥利弗送他回去的，后来的很多天也是这样。林彦俊心里不好意思，提出要请奥利弗到自己租住的小公寓吃饭。并没有做什么多珍稀的东西，只是这几个中式的家常菜，倒是把奥利弗感动的不轻。

奥利弗是林彦俊在这里认识的第一个朋友，林彦俊一直以为他会是一位很好的朋友。  
一直到奥利弗向他告白。

这是林彦俊没有想到的。  
林彦俊抱歉的笑了笑，伸出手，手上的戒指反射出好看的光泽。  
“不好意思，我已经有恋人了。”

“没关系，我想我可以打动你。”  
奥利弗并没有知难而退，但林彦俊也以为他不过是说说而已，只要自己无动于衷，日子久了，他自然会放弃的。  
这是阴雨天的灰色爱慕，没有结果的。

他从来没有想过事情会变成红色。

快到圣诞了，林彦俊特意去店里买了一个天使的水晶球。  
“是送给恋人的吗？”  
店员一边包装一边问到。  
“是。”  
林彦俊笑着回答。  
“嗯~这么甜蜜，你的恋人一定在身边很好的陪伴你吧。”  
林彦俊低头看了看手上的戒指，想到陈立农收到这个礼物的时候的样子，不好意思的笑了。  
“是。”  
“他一直和我在一起。”

本来礼物准备当天晚上寄出去的，但是奥利弗却找人来给他带话，说要见他。

奥利弗把他叫到天台上的时候，烛台已经被摆成了爱心的形状。  
“毅，你来啦。”  
奥利弗笑着和他打招呼。  
林彦俊皱了皱眉头，没有回话。

“你没有什么要给我吗？”  
他满怀期待的问。

林彦俊疑惑的看着他，然后好像明白了什么，叹了一口气。  
“奥利弗，我已经何必说得很明白了，我有恋人，是彼此相爱的恋人，我今天买的东西是要邮寄给他的，如果让你误会很不好意思，但我是不会接受你的爱慕的，请你放弃吧。”

“毅，你不要这么说。”  
奥利弗并没有生气的样子，而是向他走过来。

“没有什么要说的了，我先走了。”  
他还没有靠近，林彦俊就转身准备走开。

“你真的要走吗？”  
奥利弗在后面问，林彦俊并没有回答。  
“好吧，如果你忘不了他，那么我也想你忘不了我。”  
奥利弗突然说。  
“如果你今天走了，我就会死在这里。”  
奥利弗的用没有声调的冷漠的语气说道，林彦俊突然转过头，看到他的手上拿着手枪。

“奥利弗！你要干什么？”

“毅，你知道什么样的人最不容易被忘记吗？”  
“就是死在你面前的人。”

林彦俊好像失去了听到枪声的记忆，子弹从大脑的一边打进去，血溅到他的脸上。  
红色的烛台还在旁边摇晃。  
没有下雨，血色一直都在，没被冲刷。  
血色一直都在。

学校里关于这件事的谣言并没有消停过。  
有的人怀疑是林彦俊对奥利弗做了什么。  
也有人知道奥利弗是一个病态的偏执狂，觉得林彦俊才是可怜的受害者。  
但林彦俊从来没有说过什么。  
除了当天晚上在警局复述了事件之后，他再没有提起过这件事。

晚上回到小公寓的时候总是很疲惫了，放下大提琴走到窗户边上。  
风从外面吹进来，下意识闭上眼睛。  
不能闭上眼睛。  
林彦俊突然把眼睛睁开。  
只要闭上眼，就会看到红色的烛台。

返回屋子里，桌子上有什么东西在反光。  
是要给陈立农的水晶球。  
圣诞节早就过去了，林彦俊还没有把这个寄出去。

不知道为什么，不想待在这里。  
林彦俊突然这么想。  
穿上外套就出门了。外面人很少，风很大。

林彦俊没有关于汽车喇叭和车灯的记忆，就像那天晚上的枪声一样被封在不知道的地方了。  
林彦俊感到疼。  
不知道是倒在地上的痛觉还是风吹的痛觉。  
有血在地上流淌。  
就像摆在地上的红色烛台。

等到林彦俊再有意识的时候，已经是在医院里了。

自己的腿被撞伤了，差一点就截肢了，日后的疼痛是谁也不能估计的。  
还有自己的脸。  
车前窗的玻璃扎进了脸里，必须要进行整容手术。

“阿毅，你，”  
一起来留学的朋友在一边支支吾吾的，不知道怎么说这样的消息。

“整吧。”  
林彦俊脸上包着白色的纱布，只露出一双眼睛。

“你放心，会跟医生说尽量不要有太大的变化的。”

“没关系。”  
林彦俊把眼睛闭上了。

手术结束已经很多天了。  
林彦俊有的时候经过镜子还是会认不出自己。  
其实变动不大，但是人的五官是松散结合，只要变化一点就会看起来好像是另一个人。  
所以自己是什么人呢？

朋友走进来的时候，林彦俊背对着门躺在病床上。  
“林彦俊。”  
没人回答。  
“林彦俊，陈立农今天又打电话来了，你到底准备怎么说？拖太久了我怕他怀疑。”  
还是没人回答。  
“林彦俊！你听到没有！”  
“听到了。”  
林彦俊从床上坐起来。

“跟他说我死了吧。”

“啊？”  
“我说，你跟陈立农说，我死了。”  
林彦俊把头转过来一字一句的说。  
朋友看了他好一会没有说话。

“你真要我这么说。”

不知道是犹豫还是思考，林彦俊停顿了一会。  
“嗯。”

朋友叹了一口气转身出去。

“自杀。”  
林彦俊在背后说。  
“说我是自杀吧。就不用怪什么不存在的人了。”

 

BGM:《Lost》  
-  
林彦俊并不知道自己躺了多久，记忆的最后还是不小心被打碎的全身镜，和摔倒在镜面上的痛觉。  
林彦俊很久没有感受到痛觉了。  
腿上的旧伤带来的痛觉是每天都会若隐若现的，谈不上习惯，但是总归是可以接受。  
可是那种从心里漫上来的被淹没的痛感是真的很久没有出现了。

林彦俊不知道应该先开心还是应该难过。  
对于陈立农没有忘记自己这件事。

有的时候林彦俊也会控制不住自己，想要对他好，想要拥抱。他知道这是不可以的。可是知道和做到总是不一样的。  
一直到陈立农说出，“是不能忘记的人”，他才意识到自己越界了。  
既然已经决定让他忘记自己，决定从他的生活里消失，就不应该再有彼此的温存不是吗？  
这一点林彦俊心里很清楚。  
自己已经不是以前的自己了，不能让他重新爱上自己。

不能被爱。

林彦俊终于睁开眼，白色的病房和以前很像。  
他总是畏惧空荡荡的白色。消毒水的味道占据了自己的肺部，像强酸一样把所有的感觉都腐蚀销毁了。  
站起来走下床。

 

“就是这样。”  
朋友轻描淡写的收了尾。  
陈立农一直在无声的哭泣。

“我不是怕你听了以后感到害怕，更不是怕不再爱他，我是怕你会太爱他。”  
朋友接着说。  
“我怕你因为莫须有的愧疚和同情而更爱他。”  
“你知道的，他不喜欢由可怜延伸的爱情。”  
没再说什么就挂断了电话。

陈立农放下手机，一直坐在椅子上。  
林彦俊走出来的就看到他这样。

“你别过来！”  
陈立农坐在手术室外面的长椅上，林彦俊刚要走过拐角就被他制止了。

“我怕你。”  
陈立农声音很颤抖，一边哭一边说。  
“我怕你突然有一天就这样死了。”  
“我怕你又消失不见。”  
“我怕你又变成什么其他人。”  
“我怕我下一次认不出你。”  
陈立农哭的断断续续的，字在句子里变得破碎不堪，像玻璃渣一样落在大理石的地面上。

“我不知道你是谁。”  
陈立农靠在椅背上，眼泪滴进了手里的咖啡杯里。  
“我不知道你是谁！”  
陈立农转过头来看着林彦俊。

咖啡杯的热气无声的向上冒着。

林彦俊没有说什么，转过身走开了。  
到电梯口。

“我也不知道我是谁。”

夜很深了，走廊上除了坐在长椅上埋着头哭的陈立农之外再没有其他人了。

 

-  
住在一幢楼里，碰面的机会是多少呢？你有和你的邻居做过这样的测试吗？  
陈立农就做过。  
0%  
在他不想见你的时候。

陈立农请了假，在楼里蹲守了两天，不是坐在单元楼门口，就是站在窗子口向下看。  
他一次都没有出现过。  
他要是想躲起来，你什么办法都没有。这一点陈立农比谁都清楚。

在这样的情况下陈立农决定随缘，主要也是医院里不让请那么多天假。  
每天早出晚归，只有到深夜躺在床上的时候，才会想起他。  
陈立农总是做梦。  
梦到那天晚上，林彦俊站在电梯口没有进去，梦里除了电梯门开了又关的声音谁也没有说话，咖啡也没有热气了。

“我也不知道我是谁。”

到这里，陈立农就惊醒了。

2:28。外面的天红红的，没有月亮。陈立农穿上外套走到天台上。  
一推开门就看他。  
林彦俊一个人站在天台上，从后面看起来也觉得厚重的棉服空荡荡的。

陈立农还没有说话，林彦俊听到了他的脚步声就转过身来。

“那个，我，”  
陈立农正要说什么，林彦俊就从他旁边走了过去。  
“诶。”  
陈立农一把拽住了他的袖子。  
“对不起，那天是我太冲动了，我。”

“放手。”

“林彦俊，真的对不起，”

“放手。”

“林彦俊，”

“我说放手。”  
林彦俊一把扯出自己的袖子。  
意识到情绪过激，他深吸了一口气。  
“没事。你没说错。”

陈立农的手还伸着。  
12月的风和其他时候的寒冷不一样，吹在手上刺骨的疼，风从领子里灌进来，吹得人心口闷闷的。

林彦俊没有再说什么，向门边走去。  
陈立农的脑海里又浮现出那个开了又关的电梯。  
它是不是在等人？

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。”

陈立农说的很小声，但天台上除了风声只有心跳声。  
林彦俊的手握在门把上，就像拧在陈立农的心上一样。

“我喜欢你，你是谁我都喜欢你，和以前一样喜欢。”

陈立农也知道这句话有点奇怪，甚至是一句病句，但是他就是这么想的。  
有的时候陈立农会想，自己到底是什么样的感受。  
是被欺骗了这么多年，身陷悲痛的气愤吗？  
还是对他难以言喻的经历的同情与怜悯？  
或者是自己没能认出他来的愧疚和自责？

好像都不是。  
想起他的时候，既有他拉大提琴的样子，又有他抱着鱼缸的样子。  
既有他高兴的样子，又有他冷漠的样子。

想起他的时候。  
只有爱他。

他叫什么，他长什么样子，都不重要。  
就像自己喜欢他的心不会变一样，他也是不会变的不是吗。

林彦俊没有回头看他，只是在原地站了好一会。  
然后打开门下楼了。

等到陈立农回过神来的时候才发现自己几乎冻僵了。  
只有攥紧的手心是热的。

 

-  
日子好像过得停滞不前了，有的时候没有特殊的事情都不知道今天是几号。  
林彦俊没有再躲着陈立农，下楼的时候遇到他带着一一，也会和他一起走一走。

“你冷不冷？”  
陈立农看着旁边的林彦俊。  
林彦俊没有说话，扭过头来疑惑的看了他一眼。  
他已经穿着羽绒服了。

“冷的话把这个借给你捂手。”  
陈立农面无表情的把一一塞到林彦俊手里。  
“诶！”  
林彦俊低头看了看手里的东西，还是忍住没有扔掉。

回去的时候林彦俊按好了楼层，但是陈立农却没有在18层出去，电梯只是打开然后又关上。  
继续向上。  
林彦俊带着质询的意思看了陈立农一眼。

“它说想小鱼了。”  
陈立农把一一凑到林彦俊旁边，好像让他听一听一一说话的声音一样。  
林彦俊知道他是在耍赖，但也拿他没有办法。

一打开门陈立农就直奔鱼缸。  
戏还是要做全一点的，陈立农心里挺明白。

“今天晚上吃什么？”  
陈立农轻车熟路的在沙发上坐下。

林彦俊放下手里的书，无奈的看了他一眼。  
“没得吃。”

“那你自己吃什么？”

“不饿。”

“诶，那我带你出去吃吧。”  
陈立农一把把林彦俊从椅子上拽起来。  
“陈立农。”  
林彦俊也没有把手抽走，只是站住不动。

“我知道你生我气。”  
陈立农没有放手，把头低了下去。

“行了。”  
林彦俊把手抽出来就往门口走去，留陈立农一个人现在原地。

“干嘛？不吃饭吗？不走？”

“啊？”  
陈立农把头抬起来。  
“吃！走了走了。”

一一自己坐在鱼缸台下面。  
今天晚上我吃什么呢？

 

没有坐地铁，而是走过去。冬日的氛围已经很浓厚了，毛绒绒的帽子和手套到处把街上点缀得五颜六色。  
陈立农悄悄的来拉过林彦俊的手。

“干什么？”  
林彦俊下意识想要把手拿开。

“牵一下怎么了。”  
陈立农心虚的很，但是话倒是说得理直气壮。  
林彦俊一下被堵得哑口无言，挣扎了几下无效，就任他牵着。  
陈立农发现林彦俊的左手上多了一个戒指，是从吊坠上卸下来的。  
两个人一句话也没说走在路上。

 

听到敲门声的时候是夜里了，外面的雨声很大，但是敲门声比雨点还要急切。  
敲了一会没有人开，手机又响起来。  
林彦俊拿起手机。

“林彦俊，你开门。”  
陈立农的声音不知道是从门外面传进耳朵的还是从听筒里。  
“林彦俊！”

“干嘛？”

“你能不能开门？不能我就自己进来了。”

林彦俊没有说话，算是默许。  
陈立农一直是知道林彦俊家的密码的，但是他从来没有私自进来过。

陈立农进来的时候，林彦俊还蹲在鱼缸台子的旁边。  
陈立农站着没有说话，狠狠的喘了几口气才走过去。

“怎么样？”  
陈立农蹲到他旁边。  
他知道林彦俊应该经常晚上疼到睡不着觉，尤其是这样的雨天。

林彦俊没有说话，扶着台子的手因为用力指节有点泛白，陈立农轻轻的把他的手扒拉下来握在手里。  
越攥越紧。  
林彦俊觉得有什么东西落在自己的手背上。

“陈立农。”  
勉力的叫着他的名字。

陈立农低着头，但林彦俊知道他在哭。

“陈立农，”  
林彦俊停顿了好一会，声音有一点颤抖。

“你不要可怜我。”

陈立农把头抬起来看着他。  
谁也没有说话。  
彼此心里都很明白。  
你在怕什么，你是怎么想的。  
你爱不爱我。

林彦俊突然向前倾过去，吻了陈立农。  
轻轻的印在他的唇上，像是冬天拿到的装着滚水的杯子，靠近又不敢深入，呼吸的湿意打在鼻尖上。  
林彦俊紧闭着眼睛，颤动的睫毛湿湿的。  
这是陈立农第一次看到林彦俊哭。  
陈立农终于也闭上眼睛。  
哭吧，没关系。

 

陈立农还是照常会去林彦俊家蹭饭，会和他一起坐好几站地铁去花鸟市场，然后拎着很多东西站在拥挤的车站。  
雨天晚上会到林彦俊家，赶也不走，非要在这里睡觉，就靠在旁边，怀里的人疼醒了就轻轻的吻他。  
有的时候会忘记，忘记痛苦和挣扎。  
日子如果可以这样过下去也挺好的。

 

-  
是平安夜。

陈立农还在回家的路上就接到了林彦俊的电话。

“回来就过来。”  
还是一如既往的简明扼要。

一进楼里就直接上了32楼，都没有回家看一一，林彦俊照常给他来了门就转身走开了。  
他穿着一件白色的高领毛衣，没有套外套，围裙系在外面。  
陈立农走进来。

“给你的。”  
林彦俊把什么东西塞到陈立农手上就转身进了厨房。

是一个苹果。  
陈立农低着头笑了。

晚饭吃得很安静，吃完饭陈立农没有走，林彦俊也没有赶他。  
两个人坐在阳台上。

“明天就是圣诞了。”  
陈立农突然说。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊回答的很简单。

沉默。

“如果圣诞下雪的话，我们就在一起吧。”  
林彦俊突然说。

阳台上的风很大，陈立农觉得自己有点没有听清楚。转过头去看他，林彦俊看着前面，就好像自己什么话都没有说一样。  
林彦俊右手转着戒指，但陈立农坐在左边。

“那如果不下雪呢？”  
陈立农没有重新问他说什么，他害怕这么问林彦俊会说没说什么。

“不下雪？”  
林彦俊把眼睛垂下去，陈立农还没有来得及说话他就把头抬了起来。  
“那就算了。”

外面开始有雨丝飘进来。  
如果圣诞不下雪——

 

 

番外  
-  
“如果圣诞下雪的话，我们就在一起吧。”

距离林彦俊说出这句话已经过去了半个小时，现在是12月24日晚上十一点，距离圣诞还有一个小时。  
窗外有雨丝飘进来。

此时的陈立农正站在冰箱面前。  
借着拿东西的理由，陈立农躲到这里悄悄掏出了手机。  
天气预报显示——无雪。  
虽然说天气预报不太准，但是陈立农可不能把自己的爱情都寄托在这样不靠谱的天气预告上。

既然如此——

“走吧。”  
陈立农走回阳台，把林彦俊从椅子上拽起来。

“干嘛啊？”

“带你去看下雪啊。”  
陈立农拿过沙发上的外套套在林彦俊身上。  
林彦俊一边被摆弄着把胳膊塞进羽绒服的袖子里，一边疑惑的问。  
“你怎么知道一定会下雪？”

“我当然知道啦。”  
林彦俊外套的拉链被封到顶，只露出一对眼镜。  
陈立农把脑袋靠在林彦俊毛绒绒的帽子边上，凑到他的耳朵边上。  
“我们去追雪。”

陈立农到卧室里翻翻找找一顿，拉上迷迷糊糊的林彦俊，还回了一趟家，就下楼上了叫好的出租，一路向城市的边缘的开过去。  
一路开到，机场。

林彦俊坐在车上有点不知所措，要不是司机师傅催着他还不下车，被陈立农连哄带骗带进机场。

“我们去哪？”

“去有雪的地方喽。”  
陈立农还没有放开牵着林彦俊的手。

“哈，你这不是耍赖嘛。”  
林彦俊倒也没有生气，只是觉得有点好笑。

“没有啊，你又没有说什么，只要下雪就行了嘛。”  
陈立农向他眨眨眼睛，笑得有点狡黠。

林彦俊上了飞机就晕晕乎乎的睡了过去，靠在陈立农的肩膀上。

陈立农倒是毫无睡意。  
他当初就是这样回来的吧，一个人坐在飞机上，带着陌生的脸和身份。  
不会了，不会再这样了，陈立农心里想。

我们会一起，无论怎样。

 

-  
陈立农带林彦俊去了瑞士。

下了飞机以后，林彦俊站在机场就忍不住笑了。  
谁能想到呢，这样一个滑雪胜地，居然，没有下雪。

“诶，陈立农，现在怎么办，啊？我们还飞吗？要不去北极？”  
林彦俊站在一边取笑陈立农。

“可是时间还没有到啊。”  
陈立农不为所动的伸出手看了看手表。  
“这里和国内有七个小时的时差呢，现在距离圣诞结束还有，二十个小时。”

林彦俊忍不住一边笑着一边白了陈立农一眼。  
真的没有想到他在这种时候这么聪明。

 

坐在瑞士的餐厅里的时候，林彦俊还是有点回不过神来。  
“啊～”  
下意识的张开嘴咬住陈立农伸过来的叉子。  
“好吃吗？”  
嘴里塞的鼓鼓囊囊的点了点头。  
陈立农笑着低头继续切着手上的肉。

“陈立农。”  
林彦俊突然叫他的名字。

“怎么了？”  
陈立农把头抬起来。

林彦俊只是看了他好一会。  
“没什么，就是想叫你一下。”  
林彦俊笑了笑。

陈立农也没说话，只是笑了一下。

陈立农就在这里呀。

 

-  
没有去滑雪，两个人决定去爬雪山。  
并不是什么多么著名的高耸的雪山，只是随便什么山，体验一下当地的景致罢了。

林彦俊在前面走着，突然有什么冰凉的东西砸到自己的脖子里。  
是一个雪球。

“哈。”  
林彦俊勉强的笑了一声，慢慢的蹲下来，然后背过身去把手上的雪球扔向陈立农。

“啊！”  
陈立农虽然被砸了，但是露出得逞的微笑。

两个人穿着厚重的羽绒服，带着刚刚在山下买的手套，雪球在两边飞来飞去，砸在一起的时候碰成雪花，能隐约看到林彦俊的笑，自从陈立农再见到林彦俊以来，自己从来没有见过他真的特别开心的笑过。  
陈立农笑着把手上的雪球又扔过去。

“啊！”

陈立农听到声音的时候已经来不及了，林彦俊正失衡摔倒在雪地上。

“阿俊！怎么样，有事吗？”  
陈立农跑过去搂住他。  
“阿俊！”  
陈立农有点着急了，林彦俊紧闭的眼睛总是让他想到他被放在担架上送来医院的那一天。

就在陈立农心焦的时候，林彦俊突然睁开了眼睛凑过来。  
轻轻的亲了一下陈立农的脸颊。

陈立农还没有反应过来，林彦俊就笑着从地上爬起来跑开了。

陈立农慢慢的笑开来，跑着追上去。

“诶！别跑了！”  
陈立农在后面喊着。  
“哇你是流氓吗？亲完就跑！”

林彦俊在前面似乎不好意思的低了一下头，然后继续跑着。  
陈立农一鼓作气追上去。

“嘿，跑不掉了吧。”  
陈立农从后面抱住他。  
两个人抱在一边笑一边喘气。

陈立农突然放开林彦俊，绕到前面把他背了起来。

“诶！干嘛啊！”  
林彦俊环着陈立农的脖子，两条腿晃来晃去。

“上山啦！”

叠在一起的两个影子像一个巨大的怪物，深一脚浅一脚的走在雪地里，留下一串歪歪扭扭的脚印，向山上去了。

 

-  
站在山顶上的时候风有一点大，林彦俊在陈立农背上躺的快活，还不愿意下来了。

“陈立农，你要不要在这里喊点什么？”  
林彦俊突发奇想。

“啊？”  
陈立农脑子里想着要喊什么，犹疑了好半天。

“诶呀，你要这样喊。”  
林彦俊不耐烦的拍了陈立农的背一下。

“陈——立——农——。”

林彦俊喊他的回声从山的那一边传回来。  
陈立农站着没有说话。

“你看，要这样，”  
林彦俊话还没有说完就被陈立农给打断了。

“林——彦——俊——。”

陈立农冲着山谷叫着他的名字。

林彦俊没再说话。

“陈立农。”  
林彦俊把头靠在陈立农的肩膀上。

“还没有人这么用力的叫过我的名字。”

陈立农感受到林彦俊的呼吸很暖的打在他的脖子上。

“所以你要一直记得。”  
陈立农轻轻的说。

“嗯。”

第一次有人这样的叫我，让我觉得真的是在叫我自己。  
是很久没有遇到过的自己。  
他在白茫茫的地方丢失了，又在这里，这个白茫茫的地方找回来。

“会，一直记得。”

 

-  
陈立农租的宾馆就在山顶上。  
累了半天的两个人洗漱了之后就并排躺在床上。

“陈立农。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

“陈立农。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

陈立农笑着翻过身来把林彦俊抱在怀里。  
“干嘛？”

“不干嘛，就叫你一下。”  
林彦俊轻轻的笑着。

闭上眼睛。

“林彦俊。”

“嗯？”  
没有睁开眼睛，就这么闭着应声。

“如果今天真的没有下雪怎么办？”

没有回答。

陈立农终于把眼睛闭上。  
如果圣诞不下雪——  
那就算了。

 

-  
陈立农没有睡多久就醒了，旁边的人已经不见了。  
拿起手机，已经是国内时间的26号，但是距离这里圣诞节的结束还有二十分钟。

“阿俊？”  
陈立农从床上坐起来，看到林彦俊正站在阳台上。

“怎么站在这里？多冷啊。”  
陈立农一边说一边走过去。

“陈立农。”

“嗯？”  
陈立农揉了揉还没有完全睁开的眼睛。

“下雪了。”

 

 

*  
“奥利弗”的名字寓意是重视感情的人。十分敏感，是个理想主义者，在艺术、音乐方面又很好的表现力，情绪起伏很大。


End file.
